Raindrops
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] When Namine and Riku miss the boat home, they have to spend the night alone together... [Riku x Namine] I will, but only if you do to. I don’t want to be alone.”


Raindrops

---

_**Pitter Patter**_

Naminé looked up at the grey, stormy sky. Raindrops fell from the clouds, darkening the grounds as it created multiple puddles. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears as she sighed. She never liked the rain; it made her feel alone in the world.

_**Pitter Patter**_

_**Pitter Patter**_

Naminé hugged her arms to her body, hoping that would keep the cold out as she moved them over her frozen skin. It wasn't happening, she was still shivering. Why did people always do something when they knew it wouldn't work? Naminé shrugged that off; she could worry about trivial matters later. Right now, she had to find out what to do, while cursing herself for her predicament. Why did she decide to where a white sundress today?

Naminé quickly ran across the sand from the cove to the dock, hoping someone was still here with their boat. Her white boots kicked up sand and water, as she splashed her way through the sand. She hoped that Selphie was still here; they had come over here early that morning to see the sunrise play across the endless water, but when Roxas had appeared on the island, Selphie had soon vanished. Naminé laughed, Selphie always thought with her heart; she had probably forgotten Naminé had come with her.

Reaching the dock, Naminé faltered, skidding to a stop. "No," She moaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. All the boats were gone! "They all left without me."

Naminé breathed calmly, there had to be a rational reason to figuring this out. She just had to think, Riku had told her about the rain and Destiny Islands when she came back with them a year ago. But what had he told her? She grinned, the one time she didn't have her sketchbook with her. Pushing her sopping blonde hair out of her eyes, Naminé quickly made her way over to the Shack, standing under its overhang. Now she wouldn't get wet!

"What was it you said, Riku?" Naminé breathed, looking up at the angry sky as she heard the waves crash angrily against the shore.

"You don't want to be alone on the Destiny Islands during a major rainstorm," Riku's voice flooded into her mind. :The Destiny Island have a habit of flooding in major rainstorms. It's always best to be in a –"

"High place!" Naminé shouted, her head shooting up.

Her eyes flew across the dark outline of the Destiny Islands, illuminated by the glimmer of the waterfall. Her light eyes then fell upon the ladder. She grinned, that would lead her to the tree house. She'd wait the storm out there. Nodding to herself, Naminé ventured out of the makeshift shelter, running across the sand, up the plank and to the foot of the ladder.

Slipping on the soaking wood as she tried to climb up, Naminé flopped onto the ledge around the tree house. "Make it," She breathed, standing up and brushing some wood pieces off her now, almost see through sundress. "At least I'll be here alone." She laughed, the white dress clinging to her features.

"You got stuck here too, Naminé?"

Naminé jumped a foot in the air. Someone was in there! "Uhm… yes. Yes I am," The voice laughed, from the pitch, she figured it had to be a male. Naminé blinked. "Riku?"

He nodded, chuckling. "That's my name. How did you get stuck here though?"

Naminé leaned against the wall nearest the entrance, shivering still. "I came over with Selphie early this morning, but then Roxas showed up here," Naminé laughed. "You can guess what happened then, she forgot about me most likely. Why are you still here though? I didn't see your boat at the dock…"

Riku shook his head. "My boat was, ah, destroyed two years ago when the Heartless attacked. I haven't been here long enough to get a new boat, so I came with Sora and Kairi."

Naminé laughed, putting her arms around herself again. "They went to make out too? Looks like we're in the same situation, eh?"

Riku nodded, his eyes locking onto the petite blonde. "Why don't you come and sit down, Naminé? You're freezing."

Naminé nodded, but didn't move. She had forgotten that his time with the darkness had enhanced his vision. She gasped, her sundress was practically see through… nope, this _wasn't_ **awkward** _at all_… "I would, but I was out in the rain, **_in white_**."

Riku remained silent. Naminé sighed, he had given up. Instead, Riku stood up, coming over to where Naminé stood. He reached out a hand, grasping her cold one in his. "I won't look, I promise. But, you will freeze standing here. The wind gets bitter at night."

Naminé blinked, but let Riku lead her farther into the tree house. Riku, getting back to the spot he was sitting in before, pulled Naminé closer to him, her stumbling over her own feet. Riku grinned at her clumsiness as he wrapped his hands around her, drawing her back up against his chest.

"Riku, you'll get all wet." Naminé protested, her hands coming in contact with his arms.

Riku shrugged, leaning against the wall, slipping down. His knees came into contact with Naminé's, sending her slipping down the wall with him. Naminé hit the floor; this was the closest she had ever been to Riku. It felt kind of awkward; she was _wearing white_, was _completely soaked_ **and** _was sitting_ **between** _his legs_. Nope_, definitely_ not awkward.

"Doesn't really matter though, does it?"

Naminé remained silent, her eyes trained on the ground. Just remember to breath, Naminé. Riku grinned against Naminé's hair; she didn't have a logical comeback for him. He took one of his hands away from Naminé's waist, using it to grab his Oblivion Keyblade sitting at his side. Riku, seeing a pile of wood on a slab of concrete not far away from him and Naminé, pointed his Keyblade at it.

"Firaga"

A ball of light lighted up his black Keyblade, setting the pile of wood on fire. Good thing the wood was on a slab of concrete, the last thing he needed was the tree house to go up in flames.

Naminé gasped, looking up at the silver haired male. "Did you put those wood slabs there?" Riku shook his head, placing the Keyblade back onto the ground, his hand letting go of the Keyblade, and finding its way back to Naminé's waist. "How long do you think the fire will last?"

Riku shrugged, taking a look at the entrance of the tree house, as the storm raged on. "I suppose we'll be here all night long, or at least until someone comes with a boat in the morning."

Naminé nodded, looking from the fire burning bright in front of them to Riku. "What will we do in the meantime?"

Riku cast his eyes at Naminé, a smile coming to his features. "We sleep."

"Sleep," Naminé echoed. "I suppose that is the best idea, but only if you do to. I don't want to be alone."

Riku grinned, tightening his grip around Naminé's waist. "You'll be fine; I'm here with you, Naminé."

Naminé smiled, resting her head against his chest. "Night Riku."

---

Kairi giggled, looking at the two sleeping teens on the ground. "Don't they look cute, Sora?" She asked, poking her companion.

Sora looked down at the two as well, a smirk coming to his features. Naminé was curled up between Riku's legs, her head tucked underneath his chin. Naminé's hand had a firm grasp on Riku's shirt, while her other hand was tangled up with his around her waist. "I think we should give them a little wake up call."

Kairi fixed her inquiring eyes onto Sora, eyebrows raised. "What did you have in mind?"

Sora's grin grew, as he made his way slowly over to the two sleeping teens. The smirk on his face growing bigger, Sora kneeled down in front of them. "Riku, wake up! The Heartless are attacking the Island again!"

Riku's eyes instantly snapped open, one hand shooting out and grabbing the Oblivion Keyblade resting at his side, while the other hand tightened its grasp around Naminé's waist.

"Naminé, wake up," Riku hissed, shaking her as best he could. "The Heartless came back… we've, got to fight."

"The Heartless?" Naminé mumbled, opening her bleary eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hand. "Is it morning?"

Laughter erupted around the two teens as it greeted their ears. They swiveled around to see Kairi and Sora standing about a foot in front of them, doubled up, and laughing. Naminé blinked, still half asleep, while Riku fixed them with a dark glare.

"There's no heartless, correct?" Sora shook his head. Riku sighed, dropping his Keyblade back to the ground with a clatter. "Sora, you're so dead."

Riku's other hand dropped from Naminé's waist, not really wanting too, and started to chase after the brunette Keyblade Master, who was already running out of the tree house. Kairi sighed, shaking her red hair, before sliding up beside Naminé.

"So, Naminé, what did happen last night? You and Riku looked pretty comfortable…" Naminé's face lit up bright red, casting her eyes to the ground. Kairi smiled knowingly. "I see; you like him, don't you?"

Naminé sighed, bringing her eyes up to meet Kairi's. "Is it that obvious?"

Kairi nodded, smiling. "From the way you were sleeping; and Riku's reaction to the _Heartless_ attack, I think he likes you too."

Naminé looked at Kairi, cocking her head to the side. "You think he does?" Kairi nodded in agreement. Naminé cast a glance at the tree houses' entrance where the silver haired man had vanished out. "Do you think that I should tell him?"

Kairi nodded, smiling brightly. "I think that you should."

Naminé smiled, nodding. "Maybe, I will then. Thanks Kairi," Clasping her hands behind her back, Naminé made her way towards the tree houses' entrance, trying to contain her excitement. "Riku!"

Kairi smiled, watching Naminé run across the ledge to the ladder. Selphie was right, Riku and Naminé were a match…

_---_

…_It was the perfect plan_

_---_

**A**/**N**

So, Namine and Riku

Yup, I'm definitely on the oneshot moment

**Dedicated** to _Mom _because she _rawks_!  
OK… so it's because it's too late to give you _Strawberry_…

Do people _like Naminé and Riku together_?

It strikes me as **opposites attract….**


End file.
